1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dictation systems, and more specifically to a medialess dictation system wherein electronic storage devices and means are used for eliminating media handling and delay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conversion of audio information to digital information, as well as the conversion of digital information to audio information, is well known. Also, dictation systems using belts, etc. as recording media are well known. As yet, there are no known dictation systems in the prior art wherein A/D and D/A conversion techniques are used in conjunction with temporary and primary electronic stores controlled such that recording and transcribing delays do not present a burdensome problem. Data retrieval delays are, at present, excessive. This is particularly the case when selected portions of previously recorded material are to be retrieved and transcribed.